The use of linear fire extinguishers in the form of a high strength, elongated tube containing a pressurized fire extinguishant such as Halon 1301 has been suggested both in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,389 (the '389 patent) and 4,938,293 (the '293 patent), both assigned to the present assignee. Here, a shaped charge is placed parallel to an axis of the tube and when detonated cuts the tube to allow for distribution of the fire extinguishant in less than 10 milliseconds. The installation is typically in the dry bay of a military aircraft to rapidly extinguish fires due to, for example, a punctured fuel tank. Moreover, in the '293 patent, in order to provide a net reaction force substantially zero on the tube and thus reduce stresses on the air frame, it has been proposed that the pressurized tube or container be cut on opposed sides to theoretically provide a net reaction force of substantially zero. Also in that same patent a helical geometry is disclosed which reduces the reactive force.